1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle interior part that is molded by resin sheets.
2. Related Art
A duct-integral-type instrument panel structure in which an air conditioning duct is molded integrally is shown in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-250414. In the structure, a nozzle member that structures the rear surface of a defroster nozzle is joined in advance to the front side of a duct member that forms recessed-and-protruding shapes, and is joined to the reverse surface of an instrument panel.
In the aforementioned instrument panel structure, a flow adjusting portion of a narrow width is provided at the upper portion side (the blow-out port side) of the defroster nozzle. In such a defroster nozzle, because the flow speed of the air-conditioned air that is blown-out from the blow-out ports increases due to the flow-adjusting portion, the clearing performance of the defroster can be improved.
However, in the instrument panel structure as described above, because the air conditioning duct that is hollow is structured by using the reverse surface of the instrument panel, the design flexibility in the shape are low. Therefore, the shape of the defroster nozzle (the hollow portion) as described above can be realized by forming a nozzle member separately from the duct member and adding the nozzle member to the duct member afterward. Due thereto, the number of parts and the number of assembly processes increases, and manufacturing becomes complicated, and therefore, there is room for improving this.